


Hazed

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), ??? - Freeform, Deep throat, Light Bondage, M/M, M/M/M, M/M/M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, blowjob, hinata with like everyone, no plot just pure liqufied concentrated sin, rarepair, there's like five people in this, where do i even start with this much sinning, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Hinata gets jumped on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazed

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent means it wasn't clear whether Hinata consented to the sex so go back if you don't like that.
> 
> If you continue to scroll down then let me humbly welcome you to this sinful volleyball hell. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> GET  
> REKT  
> HI  
> NA  
> TA  
> !!!!  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

College parties were messy and sexual. Hinata was lured into the party by food, having company was icing on the cake. His old friends and rivals were here, in this gathering held by Daichi. He could smell the gay the moment he entered their apartment. Daichi had no trouble with finances despite being college student, in fact his family supported all of his lifestyle, however costly and destructive it was. Even though Daichi regularly held parties, he managed his time well and knew how to balance play and work.

Hinata sat by the dining table and snacked on chips, not really talking to anyone in particular, apart from the occasional greeting to people he knew.

He walked around to explore Daichi’s apartment, it seemed he did not live alone. There was a second floor, where one of the rooms were locked, he assumed was Daichi’s. There were two other rooms, unlocked, inside was just plain essential furniture which did not seem to have an owner.

“Hinata! Are you feeling sleepy?” Daichi asked from behind him.

“No, I was just exploring.” Hinata said, “Sorry for intruding.”

“I don’t mind, they are free to use, just in case.” He smiled, “By the way, you haven’t drink right? You’re the only sober person I’ve seen.”

“I haven’t drank much so..”

“Come on, we’re playing a game. Losers drink, that will help you loosen up.” Daichi slung his arm over the boy’s shoulder and guided him to the small living space near the stairs.

The chatter and music on the first floor was barely audible here with another pair of speakers blasting some RnB and the haze of smoke clouding the people. He could roughly tell who were crowded here, but they were too drunk or high to greet him.

Hinata found a seat between Oikawa and Iwaizumi, comfortably sliding between them. Daichi returned to a seat opposite him from the table, beside Suga which he immediately rested his hand on his thigh the moment he sat down.

There was a few shot glass in the middle of the table, some empty, and bottles of liquor on the floor, with a variety of shades of caramel, some were clear, picked and random to be poured for the loser to drink.

The game was fast paced, Daichi was the game master. Basically the one who draws the lowest cards drinks. Shots was disappearing fast from the table, Hinata soon felt the buzz as the game went on. At some point he remembered leaning back, accepting the shots without looking if he even lost.

His vision was a blur, the last thing he saw was a black blotch and Daichi saying, “I’ll leave him to you.” Before sleeping away.

 -

“Is he heavy?” Oikawa asked.

Kuroo easily carried Hinata with both his arms, one sliding under his neck the other under his knee. He was talking, trying to reply but barely making any sense. They walked to the empty room at the end of the hallway, where the light didn’t quite reach and pushed open the door.

Kuroo softly placed Hinata on the bed, his arms and legs slouching down the corners. When he tries to speak it sounds like moans instead, giving Kuroo and hard time – physically and mentally, to control himself.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Kuroo muttered before climbing beside Hinata, unbuttoning his blouse under his jacket.

“Mind sharing?” Oikawa said, climbing onto the bed and nestling Hinata’s head on his thighs.

“Nope.” Kuroo smirked, he has had his fair share of threesomes.

Oikawa eased his jacket off, then Hinata’s. His blouse was open, exposing his pale chest, pink nipples slowly hardening from the cold.

“He’s so much cuter when he’s not jumping all over the place.” Oikawa commented.

“I prefer to hear something when I touch my partners though.” Kuroo said.

Oikawa bend down and used him thumb to push open Hinata’s lips, freely inserting his own and kissing him, as Hinata slowly try to keep up. Kuroo ran his fingers over Hinata’s nipples, rubbing them with their fore finger, just running his hands over ever so slightly, before sliding his hands down the pale torso, circling his hip bones and slipping his hand into his jeans.

He took them off and placed himself between Hinata’s legs, running his fingers under his thighs and into his brief, cupping and feeling up the small boy’s ass. He reach into his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube, tearing the plastic with his mouth while he pulled his underwear off, he squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers and spreading them on the opening.

Oikawa came back up, wiping the side of his lip from the sloppy kisses he received. Hinata was mumbling, he words were clearer, he was being touched and he was reacting to them.

“Where do you think,” He trashed around a few seconds, “you’re touching?”

“It will feel good soon.” Kuroo pressed his finger in slower, though it seems the boy’s body was used to this, taking two fingers entirely easily.

“Kuroo?” Hinata asked.

“Don’t forget me.” Oikawa said, unzipping his pants.

Hinata was spouting inaudible noises again, Oikawa shut him up and shoving his cock into the boy’s mouth, using his thumb to hold his mouth open.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Kuroo breathed, he pulled his sweats off and squeezed the rest of the lube on his cock, before pushing himself into Hinata.

Hinata’s whole body shook as he felt simulation from both ends, moaning into Oikawa’s dick which hit the back of his throat every single time he made a sound. He soft mewls and weak attempts at pushing them away was futile as Kuroo gripped one of his wrists and pressing it beside him while the other hand was pressed under Oikawa’s thigh.

Oikawa pulled himself out of Hinata’s mouth, precum decorated his lips, his eyes were slightly open, but still hazed and confused. Hinata’s moans were louder now, with Kuroo thrusting into him, spreading his legs on his sides, a painful position that left him wide open.

“He’s getting pretty loose.” Kuroo panted, “You wanna come in too?”

“Worried that you weren’t going to ask.” Oikawa giggled lightly and lifted Hinata up.

Kuroo slipped out and turned Hinata around, letting him sit on Oikawa, he was barely supporting himself, Hinata just snuggled in Oikawa’s shoulder. The both of them pushed themselves in at the same time, Hinata jerked at the sudden intrusion.

He attempted to climb off but Kuroo pulled his hands behind him and moved his hips, while Oikawa gripped onto Hinata’s hips and pressing them down, making him take them both at once.

Hinata cried out when they thrusted all the way to the hilt, and they didn’t give him any rest before they start pounding away, leaving Hinata crying out with every movement. Kuroo watched the smaller boy’s back as he bounced on his cock, the way his shoulders tight with muscles and the sheen of sweat, giving him a lustful glow.

Kuroo ran his tongue along the back of his spine and up to his neck, biting and sucking on the tender nape, finally leaving the skin when a bruising red spot appeared, satisfied, he moved on across his shoulder, marking him slowly.

Oikawa took care of the other side, using the boy’s chest as his canvas, painting on red and purple love bites. Hinata was sobering up, confused by everything that was happening.

“Why?” Hinata gasped, “Don’t you two have,” He moaned again, “boyfriends?”

“He is okay with this.” Oikawa said.

“I was just recently single.” Kuroo chuckled, “Relax and enjoy.”

Hinata yelped when Kuroo picked up his pace, “I, this is,” he hicced, “Daichi’s house. We shouldn’t-“

“Shh.” Kuroo whispered into his ear, one that he was just licking, “He said we could use this room.”

“Amazing, you’re coming so much.” Oikawa commented, stroking at Hinata’s cock, cum spilling over Oikawa’s hands and onto his belly.

Kuroo gripped onto the smaller’s boy hips as he gave a few hard thrust, before pulling out quickly and stroking quickly, spraying white all over the boy’s back. Oikawa was still inside him, come dripping down his hole, but he was still hard and going.

“Ah, I can’t take it anymore.” Hinata pleaded, “Don’t come inside.”

“Come on,” Kuroo patted his cheeks softy, “One more round.” He didn’t give the bottom a chance to response before shoving himself inside, thrusting immediately.

“Oi,”

Someone sat up from beside the bed, making Kuroo and Oikawa jump.

“I’ve been listening in for a while, can’t a drunk man get his sleep?” He slurred.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa said, pressing Hinata into the crook of his neck to stifle his voice.

“What are you doing to the poor kid..” Iwaizumi slurred, supporting himself up from the bed, the ones on it feeling the pressure he made.

He wobbled as he walked towards the door, music filling in the room as it opened.

“Aren’t you going to join in?” Oikawa asked, stroking the orange fluff gently, “He’s already in such a mess.”

“I’m going to get more wasted so I won’t remember this mortifying image tomorrow.” Iwaizumi said and stumbled out of the door, not bother closing the door.

A few minutes later Iwaizumi returned, bottle in hand and another looming figure followed. His brown hair messy and had to support himself with the wall as he walked. Iwaizumi walked over to the bed confidently, trying his best not to stumble and placed the bottle on the floor, climbing into the bed.

“What, did you bring a friend?” Kuroo asked, hips moving slowly.

“He’s another drunk. You should see the other room. I don’t even know how many people are in there, just cum and spit everywhere.” Iwaizumi explained, looking horrified.

The other ‘friend’ just sat beside the bed and leaned back, not wanting to join the mess on the bed.

“Here,” Oikawa slipped out suddenly, gaining a surprised moan from Hinata, “he’s so cute, so we’re sharing.”

Kuroo pulled out after coming inside and sat back, a satisfying pant leaving his throat. “Ah, I need a break.”

Iwaizumi already slipped his pants off, teeth biting into a condom packet, skilfully slipping onto his semi-hard erection. “Bring him here.” He demanded.

“Iwaizumi?” Hinata slurred, “This is strange..”

Iwaizumi circled one arm around his waist and gripped onto the soft cheeks, spreading them open as he teased the head of his cock around the twitching opening that was slick and dripping with cum. Each stroke he teased Hinata pulled back, afraid of his girth.

“This position is no good,” He flipped the boy around, all on his fours and pressed the red haired’s face into the sheets, “stay like this. I can go deeper like this.”

“Oh, Iwa-chan you’re so dominant when you’re drunk.” Oikawa purred, stroking himself as he watched.

Iwaizumi guided his cock to Hinata’s hips and pressed the head in, a bruising grip on the boy’s waist if he attempted to jump away. A low moan escaped his lips as the further he slipped in, as Hinata’s tight walls seemed to suck him in.

“Damn, he’s tight.” Iwaizumi gritted, slowly thrusting.

Oikawa climbed over, one hand still touching himself, and pulled Iwaizumi’s chin to his, working his tongue over his boyfriend’s. “You’re just too big.” He mumbled into his lips.

“Too deep!” Hinata gripped onto the sheets like his life depended on it, pink blush spread from his neck to his back.

“You can take it.” Iwaizumi gripped his hips firmly in place, feeling Hinata’s legs giving up on himself.

Hinata released on hand from the mattress to reach down and touch himself, but Iwaizumi snatched his wrists back and pushed him down, shoulders digging into the bed. Hinata could feel him, deeper inside him, his legs were pushed by bigger boy’s knees, hands bound behind him, with no room for movement.

He cried out in pleasure, he had came at least five times today, actually he had lost count. Hinata wanted to come again, but his front was painfully neglected. The figure sitting beside the bed had stood up, pants down, rock hard from stroking himself.

The boy shifted on the bed to make space for the hulking addition. Kuroo open his mouth to make a snark comment but merely chuckled, taking a swig of whatever alcohol that was on the ground brought in by Iwaizumi earlier.

“Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa smirked, “Didn’t know you were the type for a threesome.”

“It’s only applicable to some people.” He merely said and pulled Hinata’s face up by his chin, Hinata strained to keep himself upright with his hands behind him.

Ushijima bend down and kissed him deeply, Hinata moaned into his touch, with Iwaizumi’s constant presence behind him, he thirst for Ushijima inside him as well. Ushijima dropped the boy’s head back down and pressed his lips against the head of his cock. He wasn’t any average either, both length and girth wise.

“Come on, open up your throat for me.” Ushijima stroked the boy’s lips gently.

Hinata complied and let Ushjima slip in, swirling his tongue to wet his cock. He felt tears stream down his face as Ushijima hit the back of his throat, deeper than before each time. His jaw had no rest, his back ached from arching without support.

“Shit.” Kuroo swore as he came, he had been watching and touching himself. He groaned as he stroked himself, letting the finals drop drip down his fingers. Hinata’s choked moans barely escaped his mouth before being rammed by Ushijima again, Iwaizumi not faltering behind him.

“I’m coming.” Ushijima grunted, “Let me see you swallow, Shouyo.”

Ushijima pressed himself into the boy’s mouth, cum spilling from the sides of his pink lips, stroking his cheeks gently. He pulled out and pulled on his tongue with his fingers, stained with saliva and cum that formed stringy webs in his mouth. Ushijima nudges his chin gently, allowing him to swallow and he did, licking his lips and savouring every drop. Hinata opened his mouth again, proving that he swallowed.

“Let me fuck him.” Ushijima stared at Iwaizumi, who had been in him for quite some time.

“Feel free.” Iwaizumi merely said, releasing Hinata’s wrists and gripped under his knees instead, spreading him wide open for Ushijima.

Hinata clung onto Ushijima’s shoulder as he felt his nudging his opening.

“That’s impossible, I can’t take both of you at once.” Hinata begged, his legs still under Iwaizumi’s grip.

Ushijima silenced him with his tongue, he ran his fingers in the soft orange curls and pressed his head firmly against him, while the other hand worked on penetrating him. The tip finally gave in, it was a good start as he pushed further, with a sudden jerk everytime, while Hinata pleaded into his lips.

Hinata bit his lip and Ushijima started thrusting, both of them did at the same time. His hamstrings were strained, being bent at an angle for such a long period of time, he barely felt anything below his knees anyway.

He had no idea how much longer they went on, remembered feeling hot waves inside him over and over again, before he finally slumped over onto Ushijima’s shoulders, moans becoming sighs.

-

Hinata woke up with a start, he was on a hard surface, and _wet_. A pair of strong arms curled around his shoulder. He was in a bathtub, a small amount of water dripping slowly from the tap. He turned around to see Iwaizumi, sleeping with his arms curled around him. There were a few other naked people in the bathroom, Oikawa slumped under the shower the water still running, Kuroo by the toilet seat and Ushijima opposite him in the bathtub. The three of them barely managed to fit in the tub, the water spill constantly with any movement.

 _What is this mess?_ Hinata was horrified. He only remembers snippet from last night, his body hurt and the marks on his body was obvious of what they had done. He pushed himself up only for a stinging pain to shoot between his legs, he tolerated it and stumbled out of the tub, water splashing everywhere.

His back hurt, so much. Hinata caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost jumped back if his legs weren’t in so much pain already, the amount of bruises on his neck and chest, even his back. There was one on his ass cheek! He blushed and stumbled out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his hip.

He crept out of the door to try and find Suga or Daichi, to borrow some clothes. Just then, Daichi stepped out of his room, a towel hanging loosely around his hips, he smiled when saw Hinata.

“Morning! Had fun?” He asked. Daichi looked like he had fun, clear from the scratches on his arm and neck, and the purple blotched across his shoulders.

 _I don’t even remember most of it!_ “I-I need to borrow some clothes.” He mumbled, he didn’t even want to look at the mess of the room he just excited from.

“Sure, wait here for a sec.” Daichi said and returned back to his room.

Hinata walked past the other guest room, the door was slightly ajar. He pushed it open, and curiosity killed the cat.

There had to be at least 15 people in there. He didn’t even want to register the smell before he slammed the door close, fervently erasing the image from his mind.

Daichi reappeared from his room, passing the clothes over to Hinata.

“So? How was it?” Daichi asked.

“I actually don’t remember much.” Hinata said, slipping on the sweater.

“No worries, your beautiful body and moans has been immortalised.” Kuroo stood naked, unashamed, waving his phone lightly in his palm.

Hinata, flames rising behind him, made a start and jumped at towards him, aiming his phone like a spike and slammed the deviced down into the ground, shattering the screen.

“I already uploaded it to my iCloud.” Kuroo said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter >> https://twitter.com/aiyuura


End file.
